1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, or the like.
Particularly, the OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. In an OLED device, an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
The OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike the LCD. Accordingly, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. The OLED device may be desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.